


Fall In To My Arms

by dulcineaa



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Labyrinth - Freeform, Love, Possessive Jareth (Labyrinth), Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcineaa/pseuds/dulcineaa
Summary: Having recently turned eighteen and moved out of her family home, Sarah feels more lost and lonely than ever. She had always felt out of place and misunderstood in this world and longed for a place in which she could truly be loved and accepted. One particularly lonesome night, Sarah recalls her favourite childhood story ‘The Labyrinth’ and impulsively wishes herself away to The Goblin King. Little did Sarah know the very real consequences of her wish… This is my own twist on Jim Henson’s 1986 movie ‘Labyrinth.’ There are also mentions of anxiety and depression, so please proceed with caution. Jareth x Sarah
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter one: A Fateful Wish

_**~ Fall In To My Arms ~** _

_**Chapter one: A Fateful Wish** _

Watching idly by as the grey wispy clouds of night unveiled a glowing moon I sat at my bedroom window, green eyes focused on the glistening night sky. A cool breeze swept through the crack in the opened window sending a wave of shivers down my spine, leading me to jump hastily into my cosy, blanket covered bed in order to warm my now shivering bones. From this new position, I stare up at the newly coated white ceiling, a bitter smell of a fresh paint still lingered in the air. I scrunched my nose up, pulling the covers up past my cheeks so only my eyes peeked out to watch as the subtle moonlight danced over my face through my translucent curtains. I snuggled further into the layers of blankets I had placed around my bed to warn off the cool air. The only sound to be heard was the distant rustle of leaves being tousled by the gentle winds and the odd car rushing by; I felt peaceful at last. My long brown hair sprawled out around me, toes covered in fluffy pink socks and silky nightgown hugging my torso. A small unconvincing smile made its way to my lips. Although it was a fleeting moment of happiness, I would take it over none.

I thought back to last week, on the day of my eighteenth birthday. I moved out of my father and step-mothers home. Having been working tirelessly as a waitress to save up for a little, rickety apartment so I could finally live on my own away from the constant bitterness of my cruel step-mother. My father didn’t seem to care much about my departure from home, not that I had expected him to due to our dismal relationship. They had two other children, my younger half-sisters and I tended to fade into the back, always the one getting the blame for everything and frankly I had enough of it, hence the move. So now I have this apartment all to myself and yet I don't feel any happier than I did before, in fact I felt even more alone. At least my half-sisters would talk to me occasionally even if they did annoy me most of the time. _Now I had nobody to talk to._

Growing up, I had always wondered what a true home would feel like. As a child my dreams were filled of a safe haven that I could call my own, a place where I could be truly and freely be myself without any judgement or criticism. I never really had any real friends throughout my school years, I always felt as though nobody truly understood me and I became to accept the fact that I would always be a misfit bound to live searching for something fantastical to happen. During high-school, I spent my time buried in books that filled the resplendent library, roaming the grounds lost in countless reveries. Stories are such a wonderful way to escape, to become consumed in a world of your own and forget about any troubles. But being eighteen now I have responsibilities, so much work to do and stress that never seemed to leave me be. Every day was a challenge just to find the motivation to get out of bed, when many days a deep ache rumbled in my heart... a longing for an adventure or excitement... or for even one friend who would love me as much as I did them, for I always seemed to care for people more than they did me. _I shouldn’t think of such thoughts so late at night, I’ll never be able to sleep…_

In fact I spent at least another hour tossing and turning in the confides of my bed, a restless mind disallowing any thoughts of a peaceful slumber, so therefore I decided to jump in the shower. The hot steam usually relaxed my tense body. After switching on the tap, I let the warm water cascade over my hair, soaking my body as I let out a deep sigh wondering when this inexplicable feeling of heaviness would end or was I destined to feel a constant ache in my heart forever? If only I had a crystal ball to tell me my future. I let myself slump against the showers wall, head rested against the glass as I sniffed back a weak sob. Feeling pathetic, I lackadaisically switched off the water, stumbling out to roughly dry myself with a towel. Deciding it was fruitless to attempt getting any sleep tonight, I found myself pulling on a flowing white skirt, baby blue blouse and a cardigan, leaving my towel-dried hair to sway over my shoulders.

The moon once again intrigued me with its ethereal glimmer. I had always been so fond of the moon for often it were my only companion. Whenever I needed someone, I could look up to the sky and no matter what, the moon would always be there. Hypnotised by the sight I felt compelled towards my window seat and sitting down, I glanced out at the darkened sky brightened up by tiny specks of glittering stars, I couldn't help my feelings of sadness come to wash over me once again. I wished for the ability to fly, to dance in the clouds and touch the stars, the moon as my glitter-ball. How freeing it would be to soar so high, away from the cruel world. Such a beautiful reverie reminded me of the fantasies I used to have as a child, playing for hours on end with my toys, so innocent and untainted by realities harsh hand. I recalled my favourite book, ‘The Labyrinth’ I would dress up as a princess, reciting lines from the story and dreaming of the Goblin King, it wasn’t fair that such books lead you to believe a perfect fantasy world was out there awaiting you. For being swept away into a dream world it is most harsh being expected to snap back into reality, knowing that such fantasies cease to exist.

The thought clouds my emerald eyes with withering tears, the misery tainted my very soul leaving my frail body to ache and whine to be set free. My emotions unable to be contained I soon find myself weeping, tears running slowly down my pink-tinted cheeks. _I didn’t want this pain anymore…_ “Where is the Goblin King when you need him?”

A hollow laugh escapes my lips, “I wish he would save me from this awful world…I wish… I wish he could take me away right now.” I shook my head as the words escaped my quivering lips knowing no such dream would unfold.

And as the room remained empty and silent, I find myself crying a little more. I cried for feeling so empty and alone, for my father who didn’t seem to care for me. The aching in my heart for someone or something to take me away and save me from this misery growing ever stronger. I cried for myself; for being so weak, for not being able to help myself no matter how hard I tired. At least the silver lining was my tears had tired me out and letting out another hefty sigh, I sunk down onto my soft bed. Unbothered to change back into my pyjamas for I felt too exhausted. Instead I lazily throw one of the blankets over my exhausted body. "Pull yourself together, Sarah. You can't keep crying yourself to sleep!" I berate myself before succumbing to slumber for my harrowing emotions had thoroughly tired me out. The irony was, to the outside world I had always been perceived as such a happy, care-free girl. But I suppose that's what I wanted them to see. 

It wasn't until hours later, a heavy banging sound had bought me jolting up straight. Heart pitter-pattering in freight as the crashing sound had scared me to the core. Fearfully looking around the room with a shaking hand placed over my fragile heart, I scanned to see the source of such a frightening sound but there was nothing to be seen. I do however notice the droplets of rain now covering my window, realising the sound must have come from outside as a storm had taken over the skies. The rain now falling heavily against my windows.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to fall back asleep now…" I mutter to myself.

Being such a light sleeper, stormy winter weather didn’t help all too much. Although, I had grown to love laying awake at night, cosy in bed as I watched the thundering skies, mesmerised from my bedroom window. However, the crashing noise had frightened me so and knowing that I would be too anxious to consider getting a peaceful nights rest, I plop my feet down on the carpet, ready to find a book to keep me occupied for the rest of the night when another loud crashing sounds throughout the room. Followed by my window dramatically swinging up, the glass crashing against the wall and rain teeming in, carpet getting drenched in the unyielding downpour of rain. "No, no, no! Oh goodness…" I cry, quickly dashing towards the window in attempts to keep the downpour from flooding my bedroom.

Grasping tightly at the frame I push it back to shut but the wind blew at such a great force, my weak arms failed trying to get the stubborn window to close. To make matters worse, the wind suddenly made a ghastly howling sound sending crumpled up leaves shooting at my face. With a little shriek I took a leap back, protectively bringing my arms up to cover my head from getting battered by the unrelenting winds. Hearing another deafening crash I gasp, looking up fearfully from my crouched down position... getting shocked even further at the sight that meet my watering eyes.

A horrified scream leaves my lips, for there in front of my window stood an intruder. The man stood tall, his hands on his hips looking intimidating and imposing with a bold smirk painting his thin lips. His long blonde hair blew whimsically in the wind, as a cloud of glitter floated elegantly around him, mysteriously disappearing into thin air. He dressed like a fantastical prince, as though he had stepped directly out of a fairy-tale story. He wore a gothic style jacket with a large collar, his whole outfit seemingly inspired by some sort of medieval King. His lips remained painted into a smirk as he stared back at me with crystal blue mismatched eyes. My body was frozen in shock, I returned his stare with frantic eyes wondering whether to scream for help or succumb to my fate and let this man murder me. My hands shook at my sides, as he took a step forward. I thought my heart would beat out of my chest at the rate it was pumping. Sucking in any air I could gather in my panicked state, I opened my lips to speak, a wobbly mutter coming out,

"W-What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"You know very well who I am, Sarah." His voice came out deep and silky, a sultry tone that oozed confidence. He tilts his head slightly, looking amused as he observed my fearful behaviour. I gradually uncoiled from my crouch, moving slowly as though he were a lion about to pounce. Taking a couple steps away from the man, I attempted to talk once again in a shaky voice.

"I-I-What? How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways.” He responds slyly, taking a few steps further into the room towards me to which I only take more steps back away from him, backing into a wall. I attempt to get over my shock and begin to think logically, someone has just broken into my home and I'm just standing here doing nothing. I should be screaming for help or calling the police! Gaining an ounce of bravery, I straighten up to the introducer placing my hands on my hips in a mask of confidence, willing my voice to come out strong and determined rather than sounding like a terrified little girl.

"What are you doing here? I will call the police if you don't leave immediately!" I threaten, crossing my shaking arms over my chest in attempts to look tough.

"Oh Sarah, you do amuse me.” He laughs, “I am only here because you asked for me, simple as that." He grins like the Cheshire cat. His demeanour so suave, almost seductive.

"I don't even know who you are? That is ridiculous. If you’re going to kill me then just get on with it, you’re not doing a very good job." I frown with a huff.

He takes another step closer to which my breath hitches in my throat. I notice him staring me down, the glint of amusement never leaving his eye. "You do know who I am Sarah. You're the one who wished yourself away, are you not?"

My frown deepens, thinking of his words. _Wished myself away? What on earth is he talking about?_ I think back to earlier this evening when a sudden realisation hits me, my mouth goes agape and my eyes widened as it dawns on me who was standing in front of me. But couldn’t be, could it? "You don't mean to say that...you are… you can’t be…”

"The Goblin king, why yes I am." He smirks widely at my discovery, one eyebrow raised and expression of pride washing over him, looking proud of himself for being the all mighty Goblin King.

"You can't be..." I respond in disbelief. My eyes run over his form, he did look to be the part but this was all happening so fast that it made my head spin. All I could assume was that this is some strange, incredibly realistic dream that I will wake up from any moment. I dig my fingernails into my skin, checking to see if I would still feel pain.

"I am quite sure that I am. Now, come along you have wasted enough of my time.” He breaks me from my thoughts, his amused demeanour turning more serious as he looked frustrated at the fear still evident on my face.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere with you!" I frown further.

"Sarah, you wished yourself away. What did you expect would happen, hm?" He questions mockingly, looking at me expectedly.

“I-I was upset… how was I supposed to know that you would truly show up? It's not as though any of my wishes have come true before..." I mumble the last part under my breath. I began to become extremely uncomfortable under his intense stare. _This has to be a dream..._ my mind yells at me. _A King of goblins showing up at my apartment? How absurd!_ But no matter how hard I dug my fingernails into my flesh he didn't seem to be disappearing. The Goblin King simply stood before me, so nonchalant as if it were normal for him to break into people’s home and steal them away.

"Oh, is that so?” He sighs, "You've really got yourself into a conundrum, haven’t you, Sarah?" He pouts derisively. 

"Well... I-I appreciate you showing up and everything, but I don't need your, uh, services anymore." I try to reason with him, my heart stopping in my chest as I see his expression turn dark, his eyes narrowing as his rich voice speaks,

"There is no taking back what you wished for, Sarah."

"But I didn't mean it!" My foot hits the ground with a stomp as I passionately attempt to express my upset at this situation. _Who does he think he is?_ Showing up at my apartment at two in the morning, scaring the living daylights out of me and demeaning that I go with him. He couldn't possibly expect me to go along with this. I had no idea that what I apparently wished for would actually come true, It is simply unfair. Although, a red blush does coat my heated cheeks at the realisation I am acting like a child throwing a temper-tantrum and the way The Goblin King stares me down with a perfectly arched eyebrow doesn't help either. 

"That really is unfortunate for you but I am simply doing as you wished for, there is no taking back what you have said." He repeats, any sign of playful smirk had disappeared now only an eerie glint of wickedness lingered in his crystal blue eyes.

"W-What are you going to do?" I question with a stutter, afraid of his change in expression.

"I shall take you to my castle of course, beyond the Goblin City. So If you would simply grab onto my arm and we'll be off. I haven't got all night." He holds up his elbow as if for me to take, when I refuse him by moving further away his lips purse in anger.

"No... I don't want to go!" I lament, speaking almost like a child would when refusing to do something their parents had asked but I felt entitled to this behaviour as he had no right to demand I went with him, I had no idea who he was or what his intentions were.... _Sure,_ I had wished myself away but only in a moment of weakness it isn’t fair of him to take advantage of that.

"Do not defy me, Sarah." My head snaps up at the severity of his voice, his tone unwaveringly stern. At his cold glare, I wondered how wise it would be to push his buttons, not knowing what he may be capable of.

With this in mind, I try another tactic. "Please... Mr. Goblin King... there must be another way?" I look up to him with tear brimmed eyes, begging with an innocent plea. He momentarily furrows his brows, bringing a gloved hand under his chin looking completive as he looks me up and down. I self-consciously bite my lip, curious to know what he was thinking.

"I can offer you a deal. If you don't come with me now, you may have the option to run my labyrinth. If you make it to the castle within the allocated thirteen hours, then I shall return you home. However, if you fail then you must stay with me in the underground for the remainder of your life where I shall do with you what I please."

I contemplate his offer, my spine tingling with fear at the tone of his voice and particularly after hearing his last statement. I either go now willingly or accept this offer and try my luck in the Labyrinth. For a fleeting moment I wondered why I was even debating this. I had been wishing for someone to take me away, in fact I craved it. But when it all came down to it, I didn’t feel so at ease with the thought of giving up my freedom so willingly, _how am I to know that my life would be any better if I went with the Goblin King now?_ He frightened me and I frankly didn’t care for his demanding attitude. My stubbornness would not allow me to give in so easily.

"I-I don't have any other options?" I stutter,

"I am being generous with you Sarah, I would not usually offer such a deal. Do not push your luck."

"All right then.” I nod my head in determination. “I choose to run your labyrinth... It can't be that hard. Then all of this will have simply been a waste of time.” I decide. 

To my surprise he grins widely at my words, a deep laugh rumbling from his throat as he suddenly reaches forwards to take a hold of my wrist. In my attempts to pull my wrist back, I didn’t even register that he had transported us into another realm until I look up at see my bedroom had completely disappeared only to be replaced by a vast desert looking landscape with few trees scattered around and whistling winds blowing my hair about. I glance forward, looking out to what must obviously be his infamous Labyrinth. Peering as far forward beyond the walls, I look out to see what must be the Goblin Castle in the far distance. So all I would have to do is make it there within thirteen hours. _Piece of cake._ Breaking me from my feeble pep talk the Goblin King appears beside me, my heart skipping a beat as he leans forward to whisper in my ear; "You're wrong about that, Sarah. The walls can be deceiving, and time is short."

I quickly turn myself around to face him watching as he steps away, his golden locks flying wildly in the wind as he looks upon me stoically. "Turn back, Sarah... turn back before it's too late..."

"I can't. I won’t…" I mumble, a hint of doubt in my voice as I wondered whether I had made the right choice.

"And why not?" The Goblin King raises one perfectly arched eyebrow, "You were the one who wished yourself away after all. You could just stay here… with me…” He muttered the last line under his breath so I could barely hear his sentiment. 

I look down to my feet, remembering the moment I wished myself away. _This is exactly what I wanted, wasn't it? Someone to come and take me away from all my problems?_ But I felt as though if I went with him, I would be signing away my freedom... I couldn't allow that to happen. _How could I know that life would be better here, than my one at home?_ For all I know it could be worse.

"I have to do this. I'm going to get the the castle."

He laughs with a wicked grin forming on his lips. His arm flicking out to the side to reveal a thirteen hour clock that he had conjured from thin air. "Very well. You have thirteen hours to make it through my labyrinth to the castle beyond the goblin city before you will become one of us forever... such a pity..." His expression grew cold and after one last hollow stare, his body vanishes to nothing leaving me to stand there looking out at the vast walls of his Labyrinth, wondering how on earth I’m going to get through this. Scanning the scenery, I look out for any possible entrances. Seeing none, I sigh.

“Come on feet. We have a Labyrinth to solve!”


	2. Chapter Two: Challenges Ahead

**_~ Fall In To My Arms ~_ **

**_Chapter two: Challenges Ahead_ **

Skipping forward down the dusty path my journey begins by stepping forward to inspect the towering walls of the Labyrinth. I had to stop for a second to admire the intricate detail of the maze, a bubble of excitement rushing through me at the prospect of an epic adventure. However, a lingering fear of the Goblin King did remain in the pit of my stomach nonetheless. I recall from the story that the Goblin King has no problem turning children into mindless goblins and the thought of him doing that to me, made me quiver with unease. Still, I ventured onwards closer to the walls of the Labyrinth unable to stop myself from staring at the structure with starry eyes as I truly felt as though I had stepped into a magical fairytale. 

My fingertips reach out to brush against the rough surface as I take it in, in all its imposing glory. My eyes begin to gaze desperately for an entrance as I wander around the Labyrinth’s wall in search for a way through. Frowning to myself, I start to feel the sickening pressure bubble up within me knowing I didn’t have much time to figure it out. Breathing out a deep sigh, I have to keep my wits about me. I pick up the pace of my walk, moving hastily forwards around the edge of the Labyrinth’s walls but all my efforts of gaining entry seemed dismal as no matter how far I traversed around the edge, the only thing in sight was the soaring stone wall, grey and unyielding. _This is going to be a lot harder than I previously thought…_ I take a moment to mentally cruse the Goblin King.

However, a small jolt of hope causes my heart to skip a beat when I hear in the distance what sounds like someone muttering to themselves. Instantly travelling towards the sound; my eyes widened as I notice a small dwarf-looking creature wandering around nonchalantly, muttering mindlessly to himself with what looks like a spray bottle in his tiny hands. A small smile makes its way to my lips, feeling hopeful for the first time since stepping into this mystical Labyrinth.

“Hello, excuse me! You there, excuse me?” I speak frantically, attempting to gain his attention. Not expecting to be disturbed, the dwarf jumps at my words turning around to look me up and down from his small stature.

“Ah, so you must be the girl who wished herself away.” His head shakes with a look of disapproval in his eye as he scans me with narrow eyes.

“I suppose I am... my name is Sarah, it is nice to meet you!” I offer him a polite smile, regardless of his disapproving stance. 

“I see you have manners at least. My name is Hoggle.” He bows his head slightly, still looking unsure of me. 

“Pleased to meet you, Hoggle. I was wondering, would you be able to help me get into the Labyrinth? I’ve searched for the entrance but I can’t find it anywhere!”

"Why would you want to go in there?" He turns back to face the Labyrinths wall as he speaks, pulling out the spray bottle and preparing to spray what appeared to be an innocent little fairy. My heart stopped at the sight seeing the poor little fairy fall to the ground after Hoggle sprayed it, triumphant as he did so. I instantly rushed over to see if the sweet creature was injured, 

"Oh, how could you? The poor sweet thing! Why would you hurt her- OW!" I jump back in shock, the little fairy had bit me.

"The fairies are no good. Trust me." He laughs to himself, 

"That doesn't mean you should hurt them, it's not right to cause another creature pain..." I reply softly, "But please, I don't have much time. Do you know where the entrance is?" 

"I don't know _why_ you would want to go in there but you must not be looking properly because the entrance is right there!” He points a few meters behind him and alas, a large ivy-covered stone door happened to be there, although I could have sworn it wasn’t there a few seconds ago. Despite the odd appearance of the door, my heart momentarily fills with glee and a grin plants itself on my lips.

“Oh thank you, Hoggle!” I cheer, he gives me a strange look as I rush over towards the entrance pushing the large door open to reveal the inside of the Labyrinth. Just before I manage to step through, his voice calls out to me: “Are you sure you want to go in there, Sarah?”

“I have to, Hoggle. Thank you for your help.” I shrug, too caught up in my joy of finding an entrance that I didn’t consider any lurking danger that awaiting me within the spiralling walls of the Labyrinth.

“Just be careful. Things are not always as they seem in there.”

As I take his words into consideration, my smile fades as I look around only to see what looked like miles upon miles of stone walls, no matter which way my head turned the wall still seemed to continue on for infinity. Just as I think about turning back to ask Hoggle for more help, the door that gained me entrance had now disappeared leaving me no choice but to choose a direction and hope to lucky stars that I would be able to find my way through this magical maze. I look left and right not seeing any difference between either side, deciding to go right I walk along the dusty path for what seems like hours, I could only hope it hadn’t been that long in actuality. The more I walked, the more my throat started to dry up and my body grew tried. I hadn’t even made it half-way and my chances of beating this Labyrinth seemed bleak for I had been walking in one direction for who know how long. I take a moment to sit down and catch my breath. I knew the Goblin King would probably be sitting in his castle laughing at me right now and that thought didn’t sit too well with me. Biting my lip in concentration, I think back to what Hoggle had said; _Things aren’t always what they seem…_

Slowly jumping back to my feet with a burst of determination, I gaze carefully at the stone wall noticing one of the stones was pushed back further than the other. Inspecting the difference closer, I push my hand against the stone and to my luck, it falls backwards opening up a door which leads out into a different part of the Labyrinth. Looking around with mesmerised eyes at the miles of twists and turns ahead of me, I show a subtle smile seeing the Goblin Castle in the far distance, knowing I’m getting closer with every step. This section of the Labyrinth appeared brighter, with green ivy snaking up the yellow tinted walls and a cobbled stone path leading everywhere and nowhere, I was just glad to see an actual twisting path rather than only one direction. The only thing to do now was to decide which way to go but with a hint of confidence, my feet moved onwards.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Sarah ventured through the winding twisted paths of the Labyrinth, the Goblin King sat at his throne watching the young girl through his crystal ball. An expression of discontent painting his face for usually it would take people far longer to figure out how to get through the walls of the Labyrinth, some never made it past the stone walls at all. it had only taken Sarah about half an hour to discover an entryway through the initial opening of the Labyrinth. Jareth felt angry for this girl had wished herself away and now she dared to defy him; choosing to try her fate and attempt his challenge, even after he had given her exactly what she wished for and offered her a more than generous offer to spend her days here in his Labyrinth with him. He thought her ungrateful and he didn’t plan on making her journey through his Labyrinth easy. _Nobody defied the Goblin King and got away with it._

Though for all the anger he felt towards the girl he couldn’t help but become intrigued by her, in all the years he had lived and reigned over this realm nobody had ever wished themselves away. He watched carefully through his crystal as she made the wish. How she sat there all alone, tears cascading down her delicate face, a desperate plead of loneliness radiating from her. The cold-hearted King felt a pang of guilt in his heart for he had dealt with a fair amount of loneliness himself. _So why choose to defy him, he would have so generously taken her away with him?_ He couldn’t understand was what made the girl so sad in the first place _, he wanted to know_. He didn’t know _why_ he wanted to know for she is just another foolish child attempting to challenge his unbeatable Labyrinth. She did seem to be a sweet girl, though naïve and stubborn so what had caused her such sadness, Jareth wondered. 

Shaking from his thoughts, his blue mismatched eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the crystal he had been twisting in his gloved hand. Sarah was practically skipping through his Labyrinth, thinking she was oh so clever to gain entry. What she was about to discover was that Jareth didn’t plan on making her adventure easy. Watching attentively as she approached a twisting path, Jareth shook his head a cruel smirk forming on his lips.

“She won’t get very far going through there. I would like to see her escape the oubliette.” He laughs. His Goblin subjects lookup at him with dazed expressions before he snaps his leather crop down against the arm of his throne. “Well? Laugh?” He demands, rolling his eyes as the Goblins break out into a cackle of echoing laughter at his command before he locks his vision back upon the crystal. With the flick of his arm, Jareth transforms into his owl form flying out the castles window in search of his prey.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A clearing in the tangled web of walls showed a stormy grey cobbled stone path, on either side of the path stood a towering wall with thick emerald coloured vines clinging to the stony surface. Up ahead in the skyline, the destination I had been searching for awaited in all its ostentatious glory. A smile creeped its way onto my lips upon realising how much closer I had come and in desperate desire to get closer to the Goblin Kings castle I broke into an adrenaline-spiked sprint, hastily making my way through the endless twists and turns, frustrating dead-ends and trickery of the Labyrinth. Through as my sudden burst of energy came to a halt, I slowed my speed coming across a barn owl sitting graciously atop the Labyrinth’s walls, I halted in my path. The birds eyes seemingly watching me as she approached the creature, curious as to why a lone owl would be traversing through the Underground. Creeping closer to the bird with a hand reached out to stroke the soft-looking feathers, my fingertips were centimetres away when the earth seemed to split beneath my feet and with a scream escaping my lips I came tumbling down, falling flat onto my stomach as I landed hard on the dusty ground. My breath hitched in my throat as pushed myself up from the rigid, dirty ground. A cloud of dusk fanning around me from the impact. The sky no longer visible as I looked around the dark, claustrophobic hole.

“Silly owl!” I huff and leaning back against the narrow walls, arms crossing over my heaving chest I glare at the ceiling, noticing the trapdoor that led to me fall. “And silly Goblin King!”

“No need to be rude, Sarah.” The sultry voice catches me off guard, causing me to scramble to my feet, a hand placed over my rapidly beating heart at the freight of another voice interrupting my self-pity. Out of nowhere the Goblin King appeared, although I could barely see him with the limited light peeking through cracks in the walls, I could still make out his wicked smirk and mismatched eyes staring down at me as I unintentionally trembled. 

“How did you- never mind. You shouldn’t jump up on people like that!” I seethe, narrowing my eyes into my best menacing glare.

“I just thought you might like some help, it seems that you’ve got yourself a bit stuck, doesn’t it?” He leans one hand against the wall, towering over me. 

“You’re offering me help? Really?” I frown, unsure what to think of this statement for he had not been so kind towards me in our previous encounter. 

“Why ever not? I’ve always granted your wishes in the past haven’t I?” Jareth reasons though his words drip with an ulterior motive, nothing the Goblin King ever did was selfless. 

I looked up at him, a challenge flaring within my eyes. I didn’t trust his wicked ways but wondered what other choice I had, being stuck in this unfortunate position. His eyes appeared like crystals, staring so intensely into mine as though trying to read my mind and I couldn’t help but notice the uniqueness, one pupil significantly bigger than the other, a strangeness that rather added to his allure. I tried to pretend that I wasn’t bothered by his closeness. Choosing to sigh, I play his game. “So then, if you really are being truthful, will you help me out of this pit?”

"Maybe if you ask me nicely?" He grins teasingly, 

"Will you _please_ help me out of here?" I mutter with a dramatic sigh. 

“Hm, I don’t know. What will you give me in return for my service?” He grins with an arrogant tilt of his chin.

"I have nothing to give you?" I huff frustratedly, knowing his offer was too good to be true.

"Nothing, nothing? Tra-la-la!" He mocks. 

"If you're not going to help me then you may as well just go!" 

“Deny me at your own peril, Sarah. I would be ever so happy to leave you in this oubliette whilst the clock ticks by and your time runs out.”

I internally growl at this knowing how little time I had left in the first place. But being as stubborn as I am, my immediate thought is to refuse the Goblin King. “I don’t need your help if it is going to cost me. I’ll find my own way out of here.” I announce, a mask of fake confidence washing over my features.

“Very well, if that is what you wish. I wonder how you will get through my Labyrinth now?” He asks rhetorically, already thinking he is victorious as a deep laugh escapes his lungs.

“Your Labyrinth is a piece of cake!” I insist, knowing all too well that couldn’t be further from the truth but my stubbornness wouldn’t let Jareth know that I already felt defeated.

His eyes rapidly go cold at my statement and a cruel expression awakens on his striking features, I knew he was no longer messing around. “A piece of cake you say? Well, let’s see how you like this slice!”

With that, Jareth vanishes into thin air his words echoing around the cramped walls. I had only seconds to realise a cool liquid was beginning to puddle at my feet. I look down terror stricken to see an ever-growing puddle of water beginning to leak through the small holes of the oubliette, the water starting to lap at my shoes. I gasped, realising the dark pit was gradually going to start filling up with water. My socks had already started to become soaked and all I could do was remain frozen in dread, uncertain of what to do. _Would Jareth truly be so cruel as to leave me to my impending doom? He surely doesn't intend to fill the whole pit up and drown me, does he?_

The water restlessly encroached the small space and before I knew it, I was up to my waist in the basin of water. Panic blinding any rational thought, the only escape route I could think of was to dive downwards and attempt to find a way through a hole in the ground or break my way though one of the holes the water was leaking out of. Taking one shaking deep breath I blindly sink down into the water, hands frantically pounding over the ground to find anyway through the uncompromising structure. My palms roughly searched the surface of the oubliette, barely able to see anything due to the very limited light. Starting to become desperate for air, my nails clawed at the walls in a frenzied pursuit to break though. I knew I had little time left as the water continued pouring in, leaving barely any air left. Managing to loosen a stone that held the wall together, I continued pulling at it with all my strength. Water was bound to fill my failing lungs any second as I could feel the subtle ache becoming stronger before finally the stones tumbled, leaving a large enough gap for me to drag my debilitated body through.

Narrowly escaping my near demise I lay on my stomach a ghastly cough escapes from deep in my lungs, as I hungrily breathed in all the oxygen I could take. Drenched from head to toe, my body felt exhausted from the effort. The only thing willing me to get up on my feet being the fact I had come so far, and the added anger towards The Goblin King for leaving me in such a horrid situation. Thus, I stood on trembling legs, water dripping from my shivering skin and my brown hair sticking to the sides of my flushed cheek. I stumbled as I made my way to my feet, having to lean on a nearby wall to gain my balance. "That was just cruel!" I shout to the empty space, suspicious the Goblin King may be watching me from afar. I hadn't noticed my rapid breathing until now, a pang of anxiety rushing through my veins. For a brief moment there I truly thought I was about to drown...

"It's okay Sarah, it's okay. Calm down, you survived... everything will be okay." I reassure myself, attempting to ward off a panic attack. I had to take a couple deep breaths before I could pull myself off the wall, now feeling rather uncomfortable in these wet clothes. I took the chance to look at my surroundings, the opening I had escaped through had led to a new part of the Labyrinth. Two stone walls on either side of me went down a couple metres before stopping at the entrance of a forest. I walked slowly towards the tree line seeing rows of thick emerald colour trees, an eerie atmosphere with a quiet humming of creatures unknown that lurked in the dark. 

I approach the forest, the towering trees glistening in the light of the sun did create a rather beautiful picture. I knew I had to keep walking forwards, despite being slightly intimidated by the uncanniness of the whimsical forest ahead. Not having a clue of any direction to go in, I figure if I just kept walking forwards I would eventually come out the other side hopefully in the right direction. But to my surprise, I noticed a familiar little figure of a certain goblin trotting just ahead of the treeline.

“Hoggle! Is that you? Oh Hoggle, wait for me!” I call out to the little creature, running towards him. He turns his little head looking back, an unfriendly expression etched on his features, making me frown a little but regardless I continue walking towards him.

“Well I'll be! I never expected you would make it this far.” He looks surprised by my presence. 

“Have a little faith in me, Hoggle!” I giggle,

“Usually people don’t make it this far. Jareth always does something to fool them…”

“Jareth, Jareth is the Goblin King?” I question, having forgotten his true name for it had been so long since I had read the story of the Labyrinth. 

“Well of course! and he’s not going to be happy to see you’ve made it this far…” He mumbles. However, I smirk triumphantly at Hoggle’s words feeling good that I had outsmarted him so far.

"Why are you soaking wet?" He refers to my attire. 

"His Royal Highness’s doing." I mutter. “Hey, you don’t suppose you could lead me to the direction of the Goblin Kingdom?” I ask sweetly,

Hoggle backs away, “I don’t think so, lady. Jareth isn’t too keen on us helping the runners and I ain’t lookin’ to get myself thrown in the bog of eternal stench.”

“I understand but surely you could at least point me in the right direction?” I ask hopefully,

“What’s in it for me?” He raises a brow, crossing arms over his small chest where I notice the display of shining jewellery littering his arm, in that moment and idea strikes me. Slipping off one of the bracelets wrapped around my wrist, I hold up the glittering object to which Hoggle’s eyes widen.

“How about this bracelet, it would go nicely with your collection.” I point out, He seems to consider it for a moment before snatching the bracelet out of my hands, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Excellent.” I grin, “Lead the way!”

Hoggle says nothing more as he begins walking off to the right. I follow along happily behind him, feeling ever hopeful that we would get out of this forest behind sunset. Getting through this Labyrinth alone would've been hard, I felt that glow of hope rush through my veins knowing I had Hoggle to help me and keep me company now. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The goblin King paced back and forth in his throne room, a crystal ball clenched in his gloved fingertips as he watched poor Sarah narrowly escape the oubliette. He hadn’t intended on drowning her, only to scare her for he hadn’t appreciated the disrespect she showed him in their last encounter and he had rather a short temper. He watched with narrow eyes as the girl stood up shakily, water dripping off her shivering body as she looked out the scenery in front of her, wondering which way to go next. She certainly is determined, Jareth will give her that. The King did feel a slight pang in his heart watching her lean against the wall, out of breath and muttering to herself in order to calm down... he could see the pain in her eyes as though it hadn't been the first time she had to comfort herself. He _almost_ felt guilty for scaring her so...

As he watched her intently, his mind wondered noticing the way she would smile when something went her way, or how she would pout when it didn’t. She seemed so innocent with those bright green starry eyes, the way she took time to admire the Labyrinth instead of blindly running through it like most others did. Jareth found himself thinking about the girl more than he would like. Though as he watched her interaction with Hoggle, he became unamused. He couldn’t wait to throw that wretched little dwarf into the bog of eternal stench. But first, he had to do something to throw Sarah off her track yet again. He couldn’t deny she is a smart girl, _defiant_ but smart nonetheless. Standing up from his throne, an idea comes to his mind that will hopefully keep Sarah from ever completing his Labyrinth. Smirking to himself, he conjures up another crystal ball, pleased with his idea that should teach Sarah not to defy the almighty Goblin King.

The Goblin King had never had to try this hard to keep someone for completing his Labyrinth, one would wonder why he made such an effort to stop Sarah when it would be seemingly easier just to let her make her way through and send her back home, never to bother The Goblin King again. But perhaps Sarah wasn't the only lonely soul in search of companionship...


	3. Chapter Three: Her Dreams

_**~ Fall In To My Arms ~** _

_**Chapter Three: Her Dreams** _

I had lost all sense of time. When I first appeared in The Underground after being snatched away by Jareth, the sun had been brightly shining down from its palace in the heights of the universe. That indicated to me that it were the afternoon. But now the sun sunk rapidly into red, fiery clouds threatening to fade away into darkness leaving a glowing full moon in its place. The air grew cooler with night and my damp clothes didn't help warn off any chills, soon I found myself rubbing my hands up and down my arms in desperate attempts to stop from shivering. Hoggle and I had emerged deep within the encompassment of the mystical forest, a musky scent of damp earth mixed with tinges of exotic smelling flowers lingering in the air. The darkened sky creating an ominous atmosphere, the trees we passed stood so tall and still with winding roots filling the ground just waiting for someone to trip over them. The subtle breeze was frosty and unwelcome, my breath beginning to come out in misty puffs as it only grew colder the more time passed by. 

"Sarah, you're freezing... how about we stop and make a fire. It looks like you could use a rest." Hoggle turns to speak to me, 

"I don't have time to s-stop, I'm perfectly f-fine!" My teeth chattered creating a stutter as I speak, indicating that I am clearly not fine however my determination to finish this Labyrinth outweighed my desire to stop and rest my aching feet. 

"Well I don't want to walk anymore! We won't stop for long if it is that important to you..." Hoggle insists. 

"Okay, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stop for a wee bit. I'd love to dry my clothes at least." I agree. "I'll try find some logs to use for firewood." 

I turn away from Hoggle, looking to the ground to collect some sticks and pieces of branch I could scramble up from the forest grounds. I had made a fire once before when I had gone camping when I was younger so at least I had some knowledge in what I was doing. I had to admit Hoggle was wise in taking a break. I figured I had been on my feet walking for at least a couple of hours now and my limbs were getting achy, begging for a rest. My body was also beginning to become weaker, I had never been the strongest of girls and this adventure was tiring me out...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Once again turning into his owl form, Jareth flies out the castles window heading towards the forest to find his little visitor after locating the pair from his crystal ball. Once in his sights, he lands gracefully on the forest grounds transforming back into human form. Jareth lurked from behind a tree like a shadow in the night watching the two ahead of him from the distance, a wicked smile on his thin lips and the sparkle of mischief in his mismatched eyes. Waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity to strike, Jareth follows the pair from a distance through the thick coverage of the trees, always a couple steps behind them to avoid any suspicion of his presence. His lips form a smirk when Sarah wanders off to find some firewood, creating enough distance between her and Hoggle from him to swoop in, dragging Hoggle away and quickly transporting them quickly to another place within the Labyrinth.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Hoggle yells in shock, confused at his sudden kidnapping before he realises who it was that had taken him. Hoggle immediately sobered his expression seeing the Goblin King stand before him, afraid he may punish him for helping Sarah. Jareth grins his his position leaning back against a large boulder, swiftly manoeuvring a crystal ball over his gloved fingers before throwing it towards Hoggle, who awkwardly catches the the object thrown at him in both hands looking timidly up at Jareth. 

“Wha-what it is?” Hoggle squeaks, inspecting the object he now held within his palms.

“It’s a present for Sarah.” Jareth grins, looking thrilled with himself. 

"A peach? You've not done something to it have you?" Hoggle questions bravely,

“Oh, now why the concern? I simply thought the girl may be hungry and being the gracious King that I am, I quickly conjured up a gift.” Jareth raises a brow in amusement,

"Why don't you just give it to her yourself then." Hoggle huffs, crossing his tiny arms over his chest. 

"Because she won't likely take it from me. Now I don't want to hear anymore questions. If you don’t give her the peach I’ll have you tipped head first into the bog of eternal stench!” Jareth laughs,

"She's a nice girl, your majesty. A sweet girl. I won't do anything to harm her." 

"Is that so?" Jareth leans forwards from his place on the boulder, walking forwards to tower over Hoggle who began regretting airing his concerns before the King. "Give her the peach, Hogwart." He seethes, in a wicked tone. 

Hoggle opens his mouth to respond but Jareth cuts him off. “Go on now, we don’t want her to think you’ve ditched her now do we?”

Jareth hastily transports Hoggle back into the forest, leaving him to stumble over his feet as they land. The Goblin King slowly back into the shadows giving Hoggle a look that says, _you know what to do._ Seeing Sarah walking back with a pile of sticks piled in her hands, Jareth vanishes leaving Hoggle to let out a cry of frustration. He knew that the peach he held was no ordinary peach, whenever it came to Jareth things were never what they seemed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I had collected my firewood and crouched down to begin my attempts at sparking up a fire. I noticed Hoggle walk over from behind a tree, looking slightly dazed as though he had seen a ghost as he did so. I wondered what was wrong but quickly became distracted as a little flame sparked up from the firewood. A smile lighted up my face and I couldn't help but cheer as the flames started to grow and warmth began to surrounded me like a comforting hug. I sat as close to the burning logs as possible, soaking in all the heat it would offer. My shiver began to fade and my clothes began to dry leaving me much more comfortable. 

"Hoggle, come and sit by me! Look I made a fire, I can't believe I actually managed it!" I giggled, 

"Oh... all right." He mumbled, awkwardly sitting opposite me. His voice sounded a little off but I chose not to question it for I didn't wish to annoy him. 

"This forest is really quite beautiful at night, look at the stars... aren't they gorgeous?" I gazed at the glittering skies with dreamy eyes for I had never seen the stars so clearly as I did now. They sparkled and glowed with such intensity and beauty, only a few wispy clouds tangled in their web. "I think I could stare at the sky all night, it's like a painting." I sigh wistfully. 

“Are you all right, Hoggle?” He hadn't been responding to me, instead he sat there staring intensely into the flames as though engaged in an internal conflict. My concern however, is interrupted by the loud grumble of my stomach, embarrassed I place my hands over my torso, giggling softly.

“You’re... you're hungry?” Hoggle asks, breaking away from his gaze to look at me. 

"Oh yes I am rather hungry... perhaps we could try find some berries or something, although I haven't seen any this far...” I contemplated,

He shifts in his seat looking rather uncomfortable, “Well I-I have this peach… you can have it if you like?”

He pulls the fruit from within his jacket, it looked so juicy and appetising my stomach begged me to accept his offer. As he held the peach out to me, I took it graciously. My mouth practically watering at this anticipation of a sweet, syrupy bite. 

"This is wonderful. Thank you Hoggle!” I grin, "Are you sure you don't want it for yourself?" I query before becoming too tempted by the fruit. 

"No, no. You have it... I don't want it at all, no."

Ignoring Hoggle's strange behaviour, I take a large bite of the juicy fruit enjoying the sweet taste not wanting to wait any longer to ease my hunger. I moan in delight at the sweet, delicious taste, though taking another bite of the fruit, I started to feel a little odd. My brows furrow as a peculiar sensation took ahold of me, it felt as though my skin was tingling and my mind began to get all foggy. 

"I feel strange..." I whisper. The sensation only grew stronger, my head starting to spin and my sights becoming dizzy and fractured. “Hoggle, what is happening to me?” I cry out, feeling my body start to tremble and grow weaker, bright spots of iridescent colour sparkling in the corners of my eyesight. 

“I’m sorry Sarah, he gave me no choice!” I hear Hoggle's voice whine out from the distance, the sound felt so very far away like someone yelling to me from a great distance. I couldn’t comprehend what he meant as I began to feel awfully lightheaded, the trees seemed to blend into one and I could no longer hold myself up. I fell to the earth, my body becoming completely limp as my eyes fluttered shut into unconsciousness. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The first thing I could hear was my heart beating softly in my chest, my eyes slowly fluttered open met by a subtle daylight that poured in from my translucent curtain. I recognised the light was coming from my bedroom window, I must have fallen asleep… but as I came further into consciousness I realised I was sitting in a chair in the middle of my bedroom, _I hadn’t placed this chair here had I?_ I frown, wanting to reach up to rub my blurry eyes only to find I couldn’t move my arms for they were roped down to the arms of the chair. A cold rush of confusion and dread ran through me, I didn’t understand how I had got in this position… I attempted to pull my arms from the ropes that bound me but my efforts were fruitless, I couldn’t move. With panicked breath, my eyes searched the room wondering if there was any clue to how I ended up here but everything else in my room seemed normal and in place. Everything on the outside was calm, I could feel a warm breeze tickle my cheek and the peaceful sound of birds singing in the distance. A sweet scent coming from the lavender I had in a vase on my bedside table that usually calmed me down and slowed my heartbeat when panic would arise from within, but this time I knew something was horribly wrong.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called out to the empty room, my voice shaky as I spoke. Gaining no reply, I frantically looked around the room again trying to think of a way of escaping but no matter how hard I tried to pull my hands free, they wouldn't budge. I was trapped. "Hello? Someone please help me!" I called out once again, still meet by the same deathly silence.

I could feel the anxiety filter through my veins, intoxicating me with fear and panic. My breathing rate only quickened the more I panicked, my heart thumping rapidly drumming against my chest. I bit down hard on my lips, worry evident in my tear brimmed eyes. I didn't know what to do... I never had anyone come around to my apartment, I could be trapped here for days left to starve and fade away until only my corpse is left... _No, this isn't how I want to die... I don't want to be trapped here forever!_ I squirm in the chair, pulling and twisting my arms in a struggle. My wrists getting burnt by the tight rope wrapped around them but I ignored the stinging pain, blinded by my panic. I felt a bitterness rise up in my throat and a heavy ache in my lungs as I struggled to breath. Hot tears cascaded down my cheeks, whimpers of agony escaping my quivering lips. 

"P-please... help m-me...please..." I whimper, tasting the salty tears run from my eyes unable to wipe them away. I clenched my eyes together as the lack of oxygen made my vision dizzy. 

_"Shhh, just take a deep breath Sarah. You're going to be okay."_ The voice is soft, silky and comforting in tone. I wondered if I was dying and hearing the voice of angel... I didn't dare open my eyes to check, I only listened for further instructions attempting to breath in though still feeling constricted. 

_"That's it Sarah. Keep taking deep breaths, you're doing so well. Everything will be okay, just keep breathing for me."_

I did just as I was told, breathing in deeply through my lips and shakily exhaling. I felt a hand run over my arm, soft in touch almost like a feather before it traveled slowly up to hold my cheek being ever fragile with me with their movement. I leaned into the touch finding it comforting as their thumb caressed me softly, wiping my tears away as they fell. They ache in my chest started to lessen and I welcomed the oxygen that began to fill my lungs again. 

_"You can open your eyes now, my dear. You're okay, you're safe."_

"I'm afraid..." I whisper in response. 

_"Shh, there is no need to be afraid. I'm here now."_ The voice tells me sweetly. I feel the ropes around my wrists disappear and I sigh in relief though still too frightened to take a look for myself. I felt the hand that held my face travel down to my wrists where they held them gently. I noticed the hand must have been covered by gloves for the material felt soft and warm against my skin. 

_"You've hurt yourself. Let me take care of you, you don't need to be frightened anymore."_

The voice was like a lullaby to my ears, melodic and comforting. I felt tired, my eyes heavy and weighed down and I welcomed the prospect of sleep. All I wanted was to keep listening to the voice, it was certainly a mans voice but I couldn't identify the owner. The voice could only belong to my angel I presumed. I felt my body sway to the side from the chair in which I sat only to be caught in someones arms, held carefully against their chest for I could feel the rise and fall of their slow breath. I leaned into the embrace, feeling so perfectly safe. "Don't leave me, please..." I whispered on the brink of consciousness. 

_"I won't leave you. I'm always here for you Sarah, you need only wish for me."_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

My head throbbed a couple painful times, I groaned at the pain reaching up to rub my temples to find some kind of relief. My body felt stiff and achy so I could only assume I slept in an uncomfortable position. Though when I opened my eyes I was meet with the sight of a darkened forest, near pitch black. I noticed the fire beside me had turned to mere embers, an ashy scent propelling from its remands. I felt awfully disoriented and struggled to scramble my thoughts together. I remembered walking with Hoggle through the forest, we stopped to make a fire and have a rest. My only explanation was that I must have fallen asleep. I jolted upwards from the dirty ground, eyes wide as I wondered how long I had been asleep for. _And where was Hoggle? Had he ditched me in my slumber?_

"Oh no, Sarah. I can't believe you fell asleep!" I mutter to myself, frantically getting up on two feet. When I started the fire the sky had been dark but it hadn't been too long since the sunset, therefore I must have only been asleep a few hours as the sky is still dark. I could only assume it were about one or two in the morning. I stood there, feeling as though I had forgotten something... It was as though the thought was behind a wall in the depths of my mind but I couldn't break through to get to it. I looked to the sky, the stars still sparkled from their glittery heavens. A strange sense of comfort washed over me. 

"Hoggle? Hoggle are you still here?" I called, looking through the trees to see if I could stop him. But there was no sight of the little dwarf, he must have left me in the night. I figured I would have to continue on alone. 

"I'm coming, Goblin King." With a nod of determination, I walked into the trees following a path of moonlight as my guide simply wondering what this Labyrinth would have in store for me next. 


	4. Chapter Four: Dangers Untold

_**~ Fall In To My Arms ~** _

_**Chapter Four: Dangers Untold** _

Glowing so beautifully down upon us, shining its stream of light is something the moon is never neglectful of. The night was cold, silent and still and though fear attempted to raid my mind many times as I walked through this foreign landscape, I knew I had to continue on. I had already wasted hours sleeping and my intent was to make up for those hours. So ignoring the frosty air that made me want to curl up by a fire, wrapped in layers of blankets and ignoring the desire to lay down and fulfil the recommended eight hours of sleep; I walked onwards. I couldn't be sure but I felt as though it had been walking at least half an hour since I departed from the makeshift campsite, I could only wonder how big and vast this forest truly is? 

Humming a little tune, I skipped carefully along through the winding trees being extra cautious of the roots sticking up from the ground for I had already stumbled on them multiple times. But before I could go any further, I halted in my step having sworn I had heard something in the distance between the thick of the trees. Perhaps just a bird, or a harmless animal? But the more anxious side of me wondered if the sound came from something more sinister. I slowed my pace, on high alert as I crept forward only to see what looked like a group of vibrant orange creatures, nothing like any animal I had seen before with almost human-like features and lanky bodies. As I crept closer I could hear them talking, seemingly goofing around together. The sight almost made me laugh as they talked to humorous tones, in fact I couldn't hold back the little giggle that escaped my lips which instantly gave my position away. 

"Ah, what do we have here?" A creature asked, there were about six of them who came over to surround me. I could only hope they would do me no harm.

"H-Hello!" I unintentionally stutter, "My name is Sarah, it is nice to meet you." I speak politely. 

"Hey... that is a nice head ya got there!" One of them cackles, "Yeah! What are ya doing walking around with a head like that!" They all laughed, seemingly sharing a hilarious inside joke that I did not understand. As they came closer to me, I tried to back away feeling slightly uneasy at the way they were staring at me but I soon found that the group had circled around me, making it impossible for any quick escape. I inhaled a deep breath, thinking befriending these creatures would be harder than I thought.

"Um... I-I think that I should go, I'm trying to get to the Goblin City you see." I attempted to explain. 

"Ha, ha! Goblin City!" They all cackle unintelligibly, "You'll get there faster without ya head to slow ya down!" 

"What? Ah!" I scream when one of the creature suddenly jumps onto my back, thin hands wrapping around my neck in attempts to pry my head from my shoulders. The fiery creatures all cheer, throwing their own heads up in the air. 

"My head doesn't come off!" I yell, shaking the one off my back who had been pulling at my neck. 

"We can get it off for ya!" They all agree, "Yeah, we'll take ya head off!" 

My eyes widen seeing the run towards me, with no seconds thoughts I turn on my heel speeding off between the trees. My heart pounded loudly as I sprinted, adrenaline filled as the creatures chased after me, chanting about how they wished to take off my head. Very much wanting to keep my head where it belongs, I ran for my life. Despite my best efforts the orange beasts were hot on my heel and in that moment I seriously regretted not going to the gym more often as I could feel my stamina begin to wear out. 

"No! Please stop! My head doesn't come off!" I scream at them over my shoulder, thinking perhaps I could get them to see reason. As I turn to continue in my path, a searing rush of panic washes over me upon seeing a large stone wall ahead of me, a dead end. I wouldn't be able to climb over it and the creatures chasing me couldn't allow me to turn around, all I could do was keep running until I hit the stone wall my fists desperately pounding at the surface in hopes that it would tumble down and let me free. But I had no such luck, the creatures were approaching and I had no escape.

"No, no! Please, help!" I wailed... I could feel myself hyperventilating as I screamed for help, my body going crouching down and arms protectively going over my head as I anticipated there hands wrapping around my neck. 

But as I crouched down against the unyielding Labyrinth wall awaiting my horrible death, no such death came. Instead a strange sensation came over me as though I were flying but I refused to open my eyes, still overwhelmed and tensed in fear. I soon realised someone was holding me and I clutched tightly onto their shirt, my head pressed against their chest as I kept my eyes clenched shut in fear still anticipating one of the creatures to sneak up from behind me and force my head from my shoulders. But as my fright started to subside, I became aware of the situation. I was clinging on to Jareth’s shirt, I knew it was him for I could smell his rich cologne and his gloved hands lightly rested on my waist causing a vibrant blush to form on my cheeks. My eyes widened in embarrassment, immediately pulling myself away from him and stumbling back a few steps unable to look in his direction for I could already imagine the smirk that would be planted on his lips. I still had trouble catching my breath after being chased through the forest, how I thought I was a goner… Jareth must have heard my cries and come to my rescue, I had to wonder why he didn’t just leave me there to deal with my fate. I gradually snuck a peak up at him, feeling my cheeks heat up even more at the amused expression he wore. 

“I believe you owe me a thank you.” He grins, looking ever so smug. 

I stare at him blankly for a moment before mumbling out a reply, “Thank you. B-but why did you save me?” I wondered, looking genuinely curious. He looks as though he were contemplating his answer with a gloved finger stroking his chin, though I'm sure he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“I think I prefer your head attached to your body, dear Sarah. Besides, how was I to ignore your cries… I could hear you all the way from my castle.” He teases, 

“You would be scared too if your head was about to be ripped out.” I pout, letting out a childish huff. 

“I would never allow myself to get in such a situation.” He grins. 

“Of course, because you’re so great aren’t you?” I roll my eyes,

“Indeed.” 

I turn away from Jareth, already plotting which direction would be best to go in when he suddenly appears behind me. I could feel his hot breath fanning against my ear and his long wispy hair brushing against my cheek. My heart instantly skipped a beat at his closeness, my body going tense even more so when he leaned closer to my ear only to whisper; “You should be careful about rolling your eyes. Wouldn’t want them to get stuck like that now would we, little one?”

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes once again.  “Well the joke is on you, because now I’m still going to make it to the castle!” I smile, turning back around to face him. 

“It’s been twice your little life has nearly met its end, I wonder if you shall be so lucky a third time? I may not be so generous as to come to your aid.” He replies slyly, his hands resting upon his hips.  My mind seemed to be too dazed to form an appropriate response. I blame it on my exhaustion and dehydration but as Jareth stood in front of me, so very close that I could simply reach out in touch him, I couldn’t deny that he did look rather handsome. Though as soon as the thought enters my head, I immediately refuse to think that way again… besides why would an all powerful king ever like me back? _Not that it matters, Sarah…_ I scold myself. 

“Penny for your thoughts, my dear?” He asks, breaking me from my train of thought. The embarrassment I already felt heighten and my cheeks became impossibly redder when I realised I must have been staring at him.  “Is that a blush I see? well, I have to say I’m flattered.” He smirks widely, 

I throw him a quick glare, hastily turning away so I didn’t have to look into his eyes. “No more wasting time. I will see you at the castle, Goblin King.” I don’t turn back to look at him as I begin to walk forwards wanting to get as far away from him as possible. The location he had transported us to represented an eloquent garden with vibrant green hedges in the place of walls. The sun had started to peak through the sky creating a beautiful dawn in its wake. This area of the Labyrinth looked well manicured, suggesting to me that I were in the right direction to the Goblin City. The thought brought a smile to my lips. I peeked my head around to see if Jareth were still there, but there was no sign of the Goblin King. Instead, to my surprise I saw Hoggle who looked to be going in the opposite direction I was. 

"Hoggle, is that you? Where have you been?" I called out to him, walking over to his place. He looked incredibly shocked to see me, his eyes going wide as he looked upon me. I frowned, thinking he may have thought I were angry at him for ditching me. 

"Oh Sarah, I'm so glad you are okay! I hope you can forgive me for giving you that peach... Jareth left me no choice!" He rambled, 

"Peach? What are you talking about?" I questioned, throughly confused. 

"You don't remember? Back when we were in the forest... Jareth made me give you this peach- I just knew he had done something to tamper with it!" 

"I-I don't remember..." I whisper, racking my brain for any such memory. "The peach... it must have made me fall asleep! Jareth poisoned me!" I raise my voice in anger. 

"I'm sorry Sarah..." Hoggle mumbles embarrassedly. 

"I forgive you, Hoggle. It is Jareth that I am mad at!" I sigh, "Now that you're here, do you think you could point me in the right direction?" I ask hopefully,

"I suppose that is the least I could do." He points ahead of where I was standing, "Keep going in that direction and then when you see a statue of an owl, take a left and keep going. You'll know where to go from there." 

"Thank you, Hoggle!" I crouch down and hug his tiny frame, giggling as his cheeks turn pink. "You could come with me... if you wished?" I spoke softly,

"I don't think Jareth would be too happy if I helped you anymore..." He gulped. 

"I understand. Thank you for your help so far, I couldn't have got this far without you." I smile. I give him once last glance before moving in the direction he told me, I had a good feeling that I may actually have a chance to get to the castle and how wonderful it will be to see the look on Jareth's face when he realises I have outsmarted his Labyrinth! But as I walked onwards, a frown appeared on my brow as I thought of making it to the castle... I would be sent home. Back to boring, back to ordinary... _back to loneliness..._ All these thoughts that spun around my head made me so confused, what was even the point of all this effort I was putting in? I could've saved myself the trouble and just accepted Jareth's offer in the beginning but then I remember why I chose to run the Labyrinth, _Jareth._ He thought he could frighten and intimidate me but I want to prove him wrong, _I can do this!_

So lost in the rambles of my mind, I didn't notice the loose stone in front of me which sent me flying forwards landing roughly on the hard cobbled path of the garden. I plummet flat on my stomach, landing on something sharp as I feel an awful stinging pain rip through my leg.  "Ouch..." I moan, briefly shutting my eyes as I cruse my clumsiness.

"Tsk, tsk. When will you learn?" 

I knew instantly whose voice that belonged to. Then very man I had just been thinking about. It had only been about 10 minutes since I last saw him so I figured he must have been following me. Roughly pulling myself up to a sitting position, I snap my head around to face him. He stood there, looking glamorous as ever. I gave him my best menacing glare. "You're following me now?" 

"Well you just keep getting yourself into trouble, don't you? Where would you be without me?" 

"I would still be in my bedroom at home, that's where!" I growl, 

"Oh and who was the one who wished themselves away? I seem to recall you pleading for someone to take you away..." He pouts mockingly, with an arrogant tilt of his head. 

"Just be quiet!" I hiss, "And I know you made me purposely fall asleep with that peach, I remember now!”

His expression changes, smirk fading for the briefest of moments as he asked _"Is that all you remember?"_

"Why? is there something else that you did?" 

He inhales deeply, ignoring my question to lower himself to my height resting on one knee. I keep my glare firmly in place, watching him closely as he pulls his glove off one hand with his fingertips. Using his bare hand he reaches out to touch my leg but I quickly scramble backwards, not wanting to be anywhere near him. 

"Sarah, I am trying to look at your cut. It is bleeding profusely if you haven't noticed." 

I look down to my leg to see he is in fact correct. There was a large gash just under my knee, blood dripping its way down my calve rather rapidly. I winced as I looked upon the cut, cringing at my ability to so easily get myself hurt. As I was observing the injury I hadn't noticed Jareth move closer to me once again until I feel his bare hand grip my ankle, attempting to hold my leg in place. 

"I don't want your help!" 

"Sarah. Don't be childish." He speaks strictly, lowering his tone. 

"I can do it myself, I don't need your help!" I continue my protests much to Jareth's dismay. He lowers his brows, an intimidatingly cold expression washing over his features as he suddenly wraps one of his arms firmly around my waist, pulling me against his chest as he uses his other hand to grip onto the injured leg. I struggle in his hold but he was much too strong for me to get away. 

"Stop moving right now. I am going to heal your injury." He doesn't wait for any further protests from me. Instead he places his palm gently over the gash to which I hiss but the pain gradually subsides as his fingers softly caresses my skin, the movement felt oddly familiar as though I had felt it in a dream. I stop my struggles and relax my body ever so slightly as I noticed the blood fade away and the ache fade to nothing. All I could do was watch his movements in awe. 

"There, do you still feel any pain?" He questions, removing the hand from my leg inspecting the skin beneath which had healed over into a subtle scar. 

"No..." I whisper. 

He didn't speak for a moment, I tilted my head up to look at his face. He was so close, I could see the detail of his crystal blue eyes and the sharpness of his jaw. The hints of glitter that pigmented his skin, how it made him look so ethereal and otherworldly. I had never meet nor seen someone like him before. As he looked back at me, I couldn't help my gaze flicker to his lips and I almost wished for him to kiss me, I wondered how it would feel... but embarrassment took ahold of me and my gaze dropped down to the ground shyly. I could hear him lowly chuckle.  He eloquently stands from his kneeled position, placing his glove back on his hand before reaching down to pull me up from the ground. 

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah... what am I going to do with you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I am sorry for leaving you on a bit of a cliffhanger. I should have another chapter up shortly though!  
> Love Rari x


	5. Chapter Five: His Offer

_ **~ Fall In To My Arms ~** _

_ **Chapter Five: His Offer** _

I looked at The Goblin King who stood before me, he looked so powerful and I couldn’t help myself wondering if it were completely foolish of me to be attempting to best his Labyrinth. He wore an outfit entirely of black, shiny ebony boots and tight breeches followed by an inky black poets shirt and of course his cloak, which seemed to be made of some type of leathery fabric. The large collar made him look all the more like a whimsical villain, his fingers encased by his midnight black leather gloves. I was sure by now that I must look a mess, my light blue blouse now had muddy stains from were I laid in the forest and my white skirt had a tear for were it had snagged in a tree branch and as for my cardigan, the knitted stitches were starting to unravel. I subconsciously brushed a hand through my hair, feeling intimidated by my scrappy appearance when Jareth stood before me looking so glamorous. 

“You look exhausted, Sarah.” Jareth sighs, placing his hands upon his hips. Well, now I felt even more insecure about my appearance.

“I’m fine. It's not like you care anyways...” I disagree, mumbling under my breath and crossing my arms over my chest in stubborn defence, though my body would indeed agree with Jareth. Walking around for hours on end surely does get rather tiring, though that wouldn’t stop me from reaching my destination. His eyes narrow as though he were trying to read my mind, his gloved finger brushing against his chin in contemplation. 

“Hm…why do you insist on behaving like a stubborn child.” Jareth rebukes. "I saved you from those fireys and healed your wound, did I not? You should be thanking me." He growls, flicking his long cape behind his shoulder in a dramatic flare as he steps closer to me in his intimidating manner. 

"You also tried to drown me, and poisoned that peach so I would fall asleep and lose time. It's not fair." I huff. 

Instead of remaining angry, his expression changes to a sly smirk. A look that made me rather uneasy at what may be going through his head. His mood sure did change quite quickly.  He shifts, pulling a crystal ball from within his cloak holding the shimmering sphere on the tips of his fingers. “I would like you to see something.” 

“What do you mean?” I wonder, curious about what caused his sudden shift in topic. 

He rolls the crystal ball across the back of his hand, skilfully rolling it back and forth. “Your dreams.” He concludes as if it were a normal thing to show someone. I frown gazing at the moving crystal in his palm, a flash of colour suddenly appeared in its surface and as I peered closer, I noticed two figures. One dressed in a magnificent silver dress, the other wore a cerulean blue suit. They danced in each others arms but just as quickly as the image appeared; it faded away once more. 

“What was that?” I ask, the curiosity evident in my tone. 

“I have already told you, Sarah. Your dreams.” He repeats. 

“That girl in the crystal… she looked like a princess…”I spoke softly staring at the now blank crystal with wistful eyes, recalling the brief image I saw of a girl twirling around in her partners arms. I had to admit, I did often have dreams of similar nature. 

“You dream of being a princess don’t you, Sarah? You love to dress up and pretend your someone else. All of your dreams can come true within my labyrinth.” Jareth spoke with conviction, his blue eyes dazzling with a strange magical intensity. But his stance wouldn’t intimidate me into doing as he wants, I couldn’t believe anything he was saying. 

“You’re just trying to trick me. You are trying to distract me from winning!” I yell, 

“But what are you really winning in the end Sarah?" He tilts his head, "Lets say you reach the castle within the remaining hours, I’ll send you home and what then? You’ll go on with your life in the horrid, boring human world. Is that really what you want?”

I dropped my eyes to the ground, shifting in my place uncomfortably as Jareth’s words echoed in my head. I had already thought of this earlier, is that really what I want? Thinking back to my life before my adventure today had caused tears to begin welling up within my green eyes. Despite everything that had happened in the past couple of hours, I hadn’t felt so much in such a long time. Back in my world, I simply felt numb. I started to cruse at myself for not just taking up Jareth’s offer in the beginning, but there was still that stubborn part of me that didn’t trust Jareth. I simply felt torn. What if I gave up on my quest to make it to the castle beyond the goblin city only for Jareth to throw me in the bog, or leave me in an oubliette, or even turn me into a goblin. The more cynical part of my mind begs me not to trust him. 

“Are you saying I should give up?” I question him. 

Jareth steps closer, so much so that I had to tilt my head upwards to look into his eyes. I could smell the richness of his cologne, that smelt vaguely of peaches. _“_ All I am saying is that in my _humble_ opinion… you are far too special for such an ordinary world, perhaps that is why you were so sad living there.” 

“What would you know of my life there?” I speak softly with frown forming on my brow, I couldn't bare to look into his eyes for I was sure he must have been using some strange magic to hypnotise me, every time I looked into his eyes my thoughts when all fuzzy. 

“I know that you begged me to take you away from it.” He points out,

I purse my lips together. I kind of wanted to punch him, but I also wanted to fall in to his arms and have him whisk me away to his castle. And then there was the part of me that just wanted to curl up into a ball and not have to make any decisions. _I have come so far, wouldn’t it be a shame to give up now?_

“I have an offer for you…” Jareth suggests, once again twirling the crystal across his hands almost as if he were trying to hypnotise me. “I will give you a glimpse into your dreams, free of any cost. Do you want it?” He holds the crystal out to me, it shimmers as it reflects the light looking all the more tempting.

“I… I don’t know, do you promise that nothing will happen to me?” I was certainly tempted by his offer but I had to make sure this wasn’t one of his tricks. 

“You have my word, dear Sarah. No harm shall come to you.” 

I flicker my eyes between him and the crystal, before making my decision. “I’m still angry at you… but... I would like to look.” I speak barely above a whisper. 

Jareth grins, “Excellent choice.” 

Before I could even blink, Jareth threw the crystal towards me and suddenly the world around me disappeared shattering like glass in a whirl of colour and flashing light, so bright that I had to clench my eyes shut before finally I felt my feet land on the ground. I opened my eyes to a completely difference scene, one that left me stunned in wonderment. My lips parted as I gazed upon the beauty of the scene. Looking up, I noticed chandeliers with ribbons of pearls dangling from them creating a whimsical effect. There were people dancing, waltzing across the floor gracefully and couples happily twirling in each others arms. All were dressed in gorgeous attire, beautiful dresses and elegant suits though most wore strange masquerades, I thought it only added to the charm and mystic. With all that was happening around me I felt oddly disoriented, trying to take in all that was happening within the ballroom. As I looked to my left, I caught a glimpse of myself in a reflection and I couldn't help but gasp. I wore a magnificent dress lined with crystal beads and puffy sleeves, my hair all styled with sliver ornaments placed through it and beautiful dangly earrings that shouldn't be worn by someone as clumsy as I. I felt like royalty, as though this scene had been perfectly crafted just for me.  I looked back around me, hearing peoples laughter and chatter as they moved through the ballroom brushing past me. Soon I noticed a subtle tune begin to play, a melodic voice sounded softly through the room like a lullaby. I looked around, confused as to what I should do when I saw someone in the distance, between the crowds of people a mask covering their eyes. I couldn't help but stare as he removed the masquerade from his face, _Jareth..._

I stared at him, it was as though all my memory had faded and I could focus on nothing else but this very moment, I felt strangely compelled to him and I couldn't explain why. All I could do was stare. He looked back at me from far across the ballroom, his midnight blue suit subtlety sparkled and even his hair had streaks of blue. I couldn't bring myself to look away, until suddenly he vanished into the crowds of dancers. I had to see him again... I searched the crowd, trying not to get distracted by all the excitement happening around me. The whimsical masquerades everyone wore were bewitching but I could only focus on one thing, I just _had_ to find him again.  But as I searched and searched through the hordes of laughing partygoers, I couldn't see him even for a glimpse. All the movement and dancing seemed to all blur into one and I started to feel awfully disorientated, my eyesight going all dizzy tricking me into thinking I had seen him when it had only been someone in a mask. But he couldn't have gone far, he just had to been somewhere within the crowd so I carefully pushed my way through in a sort of daze as I searched for him. It wasn't until after a few minutes of desperate searching, I turned back around only to be meet by his stare. 

My lips parted I couldn't break away from his gaze, it felt magnetic. I simply stood frozen as he slowly made his way towards me, he pulled me into his arms and I rested my hand gently on his shoulder as he took my other hand within his beginning to lead me in a dance. The tune started to pick up in my ears, so beautiful and lulling in tone as I stared into his eyes. A perfect crystal blue, though one pupil was smaller than the other creating the effect they were different colours. My body moved effortlessly, I didn't even have to try. Jareth so easily lead me in a waltz, spinning us around as neither one of us broke our gaze. I noticed him mouthing the lyrics to the song... _"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you... as the world falls down"_

His gloved hand held mine tighter, his thumb gently rubbing my hand back and forth as he glided us across the ballroom floor. He pulled me closer to him, his breath tickling my ear and I felt a shiver tingle through my body. 

"I will make you forget all about your quest, Sarah. You don't want to go back home, you can't even remember the faces of your family. All you can think of is me..." He whispered delicately into my ear.

But I barely comprehend what he was saying, I only melted further into his arms. The words he sung so softly bought a calming sense of comfort and my heart felt so compelled towards him that it ached. I couldn't think of anything else but this moment, I had no past or future, all that mattered was that he held me in his arms. I wished for this dance to never end, for this song to play forever and for Jareth to never let me go... I looked up at him, we were so close that if I moved an inch closer I could press my lips to his and I truly thought he were about to kiss me, I fluttered my eyes closed waiting to meet his lips but the kiss never came. 

Instead I opened my eyes and found myself back in The Labyrinth. I stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over my feet again. That all felt so real, but of course it wasn't, it was just a dream. And the real Jareth stood in front of me, no longer dressed in blue but in his usual attire. I suddenly felt angry, Jareth was trying to trick me and I was sure of it. Why else would he randomly offer me a glimpse into my 'dreams' and then pretend to be some sort of fantasy, luring me to dance with him. I backed away from him, my anger heightening as he stood their with his wicked smirk. How I wished to wipe it off his smug face. 

"What do you think you're doing, Goblin King?" I spat, "Creating some sort of fantasy world where you think you can hypnotise me into giving up my quest!" 

"Oh Sarah, I have done nothing of the sort. Anything you saw within the crystal is something _you_ have dreamed up. Not me." He responded sharply. 

"You're lying!" I insist. 

His eyes quickly darken, a scowl appearing on his brow as he storms towards me. "You foolish child. I only showed you what you have been wishing for, what I can offer you if you were to remain in my Labyrinth. Your dreams would become a reality but you are obviously too ignorant to see what I am doing for you. You better wish you make it to my castle within the remaining hours because I would be so happy to throw you in the bog for being so disrespectful to a King." He lectures, 

"All you're doing for me, is trying to manipulate me!" I raise my voice in return, 

"I have been more than generous towards you, Sarah. If you refuse to see what is plainly obvious then you are truly just as naive as I thought." 

I didn't know what else to say to him, I was too furious. I felt like my cheeks were on fire. I felt my fists clench at my sides as I stared at him, I hated how he towered over me and how he looked so frightening but I did my best not to let it show that he scared me so. I hated how confused he made me, and how he made me seem like an incompetent child. It wasn't my fault that he brought that side out of me, was it? No... It's his fault! So with that in mind, I decided the only thing to do was to run away from the situation. I didn't like how he was staring down at me and I had run out of things to say in retaliation so I quickly turned on my heel and sprinted off in the opposite direction. _Bye, bye Goblin King._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The Goblin King stood there, flabbergasted. He couldn't believe the young girls nerve. Although, seeing her flee from him so hastily when the moment got heated made him want to laugh. It simply proved his point about her acting like a child, though he did find the action rather amusing. She became so flustered when she got angry, he thought it rather adorable. But what he didn't like was her blatant disrespect towards him. The only reason he filled the oubliette with water in the beginning was to teach her not to take things for granted, he wasn't going to drown her like she so annoyingly insisted. And as for the peach, he thought knocking a few hours of her time frame wouldn't really cause much harm it would simply make it more difficult to get through the Labyrinth and she had been going through it rather fast, especially with all the help from Hoggle. She had no right to be angry with him, he had saved her from those irritating fireys and followed her after that so she wouldn't get into anymore trouble. And of course, she happened to fall over to hurt herself so it was lucky he did follow her. Jareth believed she should of been thanking him profusely instead of yelling at him.

"Why is she so stubborn?" He pondered aloud, as he paced back and forth. 

As for the dream within the crystal, he had secretly intended that she would realise she felt something towards him. He knew the girl had a crush of sorts on him, the way her cheeks would light up in red whenever he were near, or how she would subtly stare at him thinking he didn't realise, he knew she would be too stubborn to ever admit it though. Of course the Goblin King was smug thinking about such things. But what the girl didn't realise was that even if she did somehow make it to the castle, which seemed particularly impossible at this point especially with Jareth stopping her at every turn, was that he would never let her truly be free. She had wished herself away, which technically meant she belongs to Jareth. Even if he did send her home, which he didn't plan on doing, she would _never_ be free of him. 

"Sarah, sweet, Sarah..." He mused, his grin creeping back onto his lips. "Watching you run through my Labyrinth has been amusing... but I think it is time to end this." He laughed to himself before transforming into owl form, flying towards his castle where he would execute his final plan. He has said it many times before; _Nobody defies the Goblin King._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think of the story so far, so if you wouldn't mind commenting that would be extremely helpful! I don't want to keep writing if nobody like it, hehe.   
> Love Rari x


	6. Chapter Six: Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wished to warn you that this chapter does get a little sad and there are mentions of anxiety. Please stay safe!  
> Love Rari x

**~ Fall In To My Arms ~**

**Chapter Six: Falling**

_What am I doing?_ The thought seemed to echo loudly within my mind as I ran, running swiftly through the maze of trimmed hedges not stopping to think or look in the direction I was going in. All I could think was that I needed to get away from the Goblin King. There was something about him that I couldn’t explain, he made my thoughts all muffled and confused and all logic went out the window when I would talk to him. I hated how I couldn’t quite figure him out, I never knew if he were tricking me or if he were being sincere. But most of all, I hated how strange and nervous he made me feel whenever he were near as though I could just melt into a puddle at his feet. It made no sense at all, for he is a villain in this tale, is he not? I had to slow my pace ever so slightly as I found myself panting for air at the speed I had been running. I slowed to a walk, finally taking a moment to compose myself and think logically about what to do next. As I looked around me, I could only see miles of these green leafy hedges though they were too tall to see beyond them so I had no clue as too how big this particular part of the Labyrinth is. I thought back to what Hoggle said, he mentioned something about an owl statue but in my haste to depart from the conversation with the Goblin King, I never noticed any such statue as I was running. 

“Think, Sarah…there has to be a way out of here. Stop thinking about the Goblin King and get on with this mission!” I demanded to myself, muttering frantically under my breath. 

I decided to continue on the path I had been going in, no use turning back now. I walked along the cobbled path turning left and right every few minutes, never to find anything other than the rows upon rows of hedges. Groaning to myself, I wondered if I had just been walking around in circles but there was no possible way to know for every direction looked the same. The only thing I could do was keep walking and hope that eventually I would find my way through the maze. As I kept going and time ticked by, I got a little bored. I hummed a gentle tune and brushed my palm across the dewy leaves that formed the hedge momentarily getting distracted before I found myself walking straight into a wall. 

“Oops!” I blush, stumbling back from where I had walked face first into the towering stone wall but it didn’t take long for the pain to subside and a smile to appear on my lips as I noticed three doors lined against the wall. Finally, this must lead somewhere… the only problem now was to decide which door to follow. They all looked exactly the same with little brass handles, none looked more tempting than the other. I placed my fingers under my chin in contemplation, before shrugging and deciding to try my luck with the middle door. Wrapping my hand around the handle, I pulled it open with a squeak. On the other side appeared to be a tunnel with a subtle light coming through the other side, I figured that was a good sign and stepped forward through the door feeling rather happy with myself when suddenly the ground collapsed beneath me and all I could think as I plummeted through the air was; _Oh no, not again…_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Jareth had returned to his castle after his last encounter with Sarah and now sat casually in his throne, legs thrown across the armrest as he tapped his riding crop absentmindedly against his boot. Goblins and chickens alike, ran rampant throughout the throne room causing all sorts of chaos, Jareth wondered how they would react to having a new person in their kingdom. The thought brought a smirk to his lips, _with a little training she could make quite a lovely queen…_ He mused, with a snicker. Though as he looked out to the chaos around him, he thought it would be rather nice to have some human company instead of a bunch of babbling, mindless goblins. With a wolfish grin, he summoned a crystal ball in his palm, holding it up to view its contents. He watched as Sarah ran through the maze of hedges, how frustrated she became as all the twists and turns leading her nowhere. Jareth decided to leave her running aimlessly for about an hour, continuing to manipulate the hedges so that she would never proceed any further. But as amusing as it was to see her fruitless efforts of getting through the Labyrinth, Jareth soon grew bored and decided it was time to finally stop this nonsense. Using his power he created three doors, all but one lead to an oubliette as he decided to give Sarah the chance of getting through; provided she choose correctly. But to his delight, he watched as choose a door which lead to an oubliette and she fell through the earth landing right into his trap. Thus, he merely threw the crystal in the air watching as it popped like a bubble, he knew Sarah would not be going anywhere, anytime soon. 

The squawking of a chicken gained his attention, and he threw a pointed glare at his subjects. "What are you fools up to now?" 

"Whoever can hit the chicken with the most spitballs wins this turnip!" A small goblin grins holding up a single turnip proudly in his hand, to which many of his companions cheer in agreement.  Jareth simply sighs, shaking his head. However, not even the antics of his goblins could ruin his good mood and he was unable to wipe the smirk from his lips which didn't go unnoticed but his subjects. 

"What's got ya looking so happy, your highness?" One squeaks, followed by chants of "Yeah, your highness!"

"Kingy has a girlfriend!" Another yells, adding to the disarray as the crowd makes an 'Oooo-ing' sound. 

"Quiet!" Jareth seethes. "If you fools must know, I am happy for I have won against the girl who chose to defy me. She is down in an oubliette as we speak." He explains, leaning proudly back into his throne.  The crowd looks momentarily confused before they break out into cheers, Jareth couldn't be sure if they even knew what they were celebrating but he decided not to comment any further anyways. 

"Wait a minute, what are you going to do with the girl?" One of the older goblins asks, looking slightly concerned.  "You should steal all her turnips!" comes a suggestion, "Make her do all our chores!" 

"Can we keep her?" Another pleads, before the room erupted into shouts of suggestions and ideas of what the Goblin King should do to the girl. 

"She will stay here." Jareth concludes, putting an end to the madness. "What I'm going to do with her however, is yet to be decided..." He grins. 

Deciding talking to the goblins any longer would only result in a headache, he fled from the throne room with a dramatic flare of his cloak. He proceeded to his private chambers where he could watch Sarah through his crystal ball in peace. She technically still had one or two hours remaining of the thirteen but Jareth made sure that it would be impossible to escape the oubliette she now sat in. He lay back on his love-seat, watching the crystal like a film as Sarah blindly searched around the oubliette looking for any possible exit. 

"I think I'll keep you down there for awhile, until you learn not to disrespect your King..." He chuckles to himself. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I paced back and forth in the limited space of the pit. After desperately searching for any kind of escape, my efforts with fruitless. The hole was cold and bleak, the ground dusty and rough to touch. The only source of light was a faint streak shining down from the trap door which lead to my fall. I rubbed my arms roughly up and down as I paced, the anger bubbling up within me as I was almost certain that the Goblin King had done this to me. It’s not fair that he isn’t even giving me a real chance at making it to the castle, isn’t it cheating to just trap me down here? I wanted to scream and kick the walls down but I figured there was no use in that. 

As the anger started to subside and more time passed by, my fear began to take over as I wondered if his intention was to simply leave me down here forever… I trembled at the thought for this is not how I wished to go. I started to wish I hadn’t behaved so childishly… and then I remembered what happened last time I was trapped in an oubliette, I nearly hadn’t made it out as the water filled it up, what if it happened a second time and I wasn’t so lucky? I constantly kept checking my feet to see if any water had flown through the cracks in the ground, so far nothing had changed. Though the more time that passed, the more my panic escalated.  I noticed the shake in my hands, the way I bit down roughly on my lip when I felt the anxiety begin to creep up on me. The darkness that encompassed me only made it all the more uneasy for I couldn’t see past the shadows, the walls seemed to get closer together the more I looked at them and I had to drop down to the ground, curling myself into a ball as I hid my head in my knees so I could block out the scene. I wondered what was wrong with me… _why must I be so weak?_

I couldn’t help the tears the fell from my eyes, hopeless in my efforts to contain them, feeling as though I had completely hit rock bottom. What even was the point of all of this? To go back to my miserable life and sit around with this overwhelming sadness that always seemed to consume me? I should’ve listened to Jareth… he offered to take me away from this sadness and yet I pushed him away too and now he was going to leave me in this oubliette for the rest of eternity. Maybe it was my fault that I always ended up alone, I had always wondered how horrible I must be for my own father to abandon me and for any friend I have ever had to eventually think I’m strange for having a big imagination and always being consumed in fantasy worlds and stories. 

“I’m sorry…” I whispered shakily, attempting to wipe some of the tears that fell rapidly from my eyes. I sniffle, weakly pushing myself up from the ground to stand as I looked upwards to the trapdoor in the ceiling. "P-please don't leave me in here..."  Though my words meet no ears, only the bleak silence returned my call. I looked back down to my feet as a sob wracked through my trembling frame, I held my arms across myself holding onto any source of comfort I could give myself. 

"Jareth..." I whisper meekly, "Don't leave me, please." 

"I was never going to leave you here, Sarah." 

I look up from my gaze on the ground at the sound of his voice. He didn't sound condescending nor amused, his voice was gentle and as I looked up into his eyes I noticed his expression was soft, looking at me with almost a worried gaze. I had never seen him look so concerned before. He didn't say anything else, just took a moment to study my face, how pathetic I must look with tears cascading down my cheeks... I looked down embarrassed. But without further hesitation, he stepped towards me and enveloped me in his arms. One arm wrapped around my waist whilst he used the other to gently push the back of my head into his chest, holding me there as he rested his chin atop my head. At first I grew tense, shocked at his actions but as he held me close, I slowly melted into his hold and I found myself crying softly into his chest, no doubt dampening his shirt as I flung my arms tightly around him. 

"Shh, hush now... I would never leave you here for long..." He reaffirms, voice gentle and caring as he softly stroked my hair.  I couldn’t help myself from sobbing, no one had ever comforted me or held me so gently in their arms as if I were a precious gift. Jareth rocked back and forth, whispering sweet words of comfort as though he truly cared for me. 

"Am I a horrible person, Jareth?" I wondered aloud, my eyes fluttering shut as I listened to his calming heartbeat. 

"No Sarah. I told you once before, you’re far too special for the human world... you see and feel things differently and were punished for that but it does not mean you are wrong." He explains softly. 

I relished in the comfort of his arms for as long as possible, his gentleness lulling me to stop my tears from falling. I carefully pulled away from his embrace, feeling awfully shy and embarrassed after my little meltdown. "What am I going to do now?" I whispered, not meeting his eyes. 

"I shall take you to my castle, my dear. You belong in the Underground, you have since the moment you wished yourself away." Jareth speaks, 

"My time has run out, hasn't it?" I assume, subtly trying to wipe under my eyes for any stray tears. 

"Yes Sarah." He softly laughs, 

"You know, you shouldn't have cheated. It's not really fair to of just kept me in here while the time passes." I know now wasn't the best time to get angry but I had to let him know even though he comforted me in a moment of weakness, I still didn't think it was right of him. 

"Whether you were trapped in an oubliette or not, you would never have made it to the castle on time so no point in fretting over it in that pretty little mind of yours." 

"If I never had a chance of making it to the castle, why did you bother offering to let me run through the Labyrinth in the first place?" 

"I do find it rather amusing watching peoples attempt's at beating my Labyrinth..." He smirks.  I rolled my eyes, the arrogant Jareth that I knew had returned. 

"So... will you turn me into a goblin now?" I sniffle, 

He raises an eyebrow, stroking his chin in false contemplation. "Oh no, I wouldn't waste a perfectly good human. I think I like you as you are..." He smirks, backing me into a wall as he strode closer towards me.  "Don't act so shy now, precious. You seemed to enjoy the comfort of my arms just moments ago." 

A fierce blush spread across my cheeks, how could he act so kind and gentle one moment and then suddenly switch back to his haughty highness! But at least I found comfort knowing he didn't plan on leaving me in this oubliette and he didn't plan on turning me into a goblin. I could only guess at what he _did_ have planned for me. He stared down at me intensely, placing one gloved hand above my head on the wall behind me. His other hand cupping my face in his hold, I hitched my breath at his closeness. 

"Let’s go home Sarah." He grins, leaning ever closer to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry, precious thing. I'll take good care of you." 

With the insinuating tone of his voice, I had no time to imagine what he meant before he suddenly took me into his arms and with a yelp escaping my lips, transported us to what I guessed to be his castle...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have uploaded a different version of this story previously but I deceived to take it down to edit and make changes after wanting to take the narrative in a different direction. I appreciate any readers and feel welcome to comment anything you wish. I do apologise if there are any errors I did not catch.  
> Have a wonderful day,  
> Love Rari x


End file.
